In Magnetic Resonance Image (MRI) scanners employing multiple RF (Radio frequency) receiver coils in arrays, an increase in static homogenous field (B0) strength from 1.5 Tesla (T) to 3 T and 7 T and beyond causes increasing non-uniformity in RF magnetic excitation fields (B1) generated by an RF transmit coil. Further, it is desirable to be able to control the transmitted RF magnetic field spatially with greater precision and individually for different patients, e.g. to produce a more homogenous RF magnetic field within a large Field of View (FOV) or to focus on a reduced, smaller FOV. A smaller FOV reduces image acquisition time and enables acquisition of an image of a reduced FOV with higher pixel resolution. A system according to invention principles addresses these problems and requirements and associated problems.